Fallen Into Madness
by BlackHorse99
Summary: My mother, Alyssa Gardner, had failed. I've seen the moth, he beckons me to Wonderland, calling me to do what my mother couldn't finish. To fix Alice's mistakes. But all I can do is stare at my reflection and wonder why. I'm Adriana Holt, and this is the story of how I lost my mind.


_ The Moth tells me how my mother couldn't fix Alice's wrongs, how I was special, how I had been mad long before my ancestors, and that gave me time._

_He says she hadn't even made it past the Eat Me cake, as Allison had ripped her from Wonderland, having gone so insane they could sedate her any longer._

_He tells me that because I am special, he'll take care of me. And that he'll never let me get hurt. _

_He takes my shaking pale hand, and puts it over his heart. He whispers that it beats for me._

* * *

><p>And then I wake up, like always. The strange dreams never end, Mom always used to tell me about the moth, about how he was dangerously beautiful, how his lies had never crossed her until the end. I never believed her until I started having the visions about two years ago, starting on my 15th birthday.<p>

Of course I didn't tell Mom, she's freaking crazy. But Dad won't put her in an asylum like Gramps did to Allison, as he hated seeing how unhappy Mom was when they went. He's just as insane.

Therefore, they stay at home, and let the the entire small neighborhood in London, where we live, think we all are mental cases.

I live with my head turned down to the ground, taking the Underground to school everyday, tying silvery blonde hair that looks more white than golden into a half-up style, trying to keep my distance from everyone, so they won't look at you. But I know they're staring at me.

Me, Adriana Holt, that strange kid who sits in the back of class, twirling a piece of hair, while trailing her eyes across the pages of her notebook as she doodles horrific scenes of supernatural war and strife. The one the teachers even elect to ignore.

The daughter of the town psycho and her equally "insanely artistic husband". They moved here after they were pulled out from Wonderland, they couldn't stand to look Allison in the eye, so they followed their dreams to go to art school in London.

And so here I was born, never earning myself the pureblood English accent, as my slang was still American.

Aunt Taelor and Aunt Jenara actually both ended up moving with us, Mom and Aunt Taelor made up after they realized they actually had a lot in common.

Since Mom was never allowed to dye her hair or wear as much makeup as she wished, she let me. I've wanted to dye the white out of my hair for years, but no matter what I've tried, nothing will last more than a week.

So I've gotten used to lining my supernatural looking eyes with a shitload of black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. I've given up trying to hide them.

In minutes, I've arrived at the hellhole commonly known as school. Although Mom always told me to never judge others, you don't know what's behind their smiles, I still can look around and pick out the stereotypes. Jocks, Preps, Band and Drama Geeks, Regular Geeks, Nerds, People who think they're nerds, The Outcasts, The Artists, And people like me who can't even be an outcast since we fit in no groups, not multiple.

I've found three people like me. But they all have their groups, but they've found me through different aspects of my personality.

Artist _Amy Erin Lincoln_. Doesn't matter which name, still freaking hilarious, and a horrible liar, but a good person, and seems to like the way I draw death..

Short brunette hair, paint stains on her arms, always a warm shoulder to cry on when I feel lost in my madness.

Born into a family of drug addicts, and removed herself from the premises to live with her grandmother.

And then there's Regular Geek _Ryan Hart_, who shares a certain interest in the supernatural I seem to see and doodle.

He constantly is giving me tidbits about fandoms and fanboy moments, I've become a fan of many TV shows because of him.

Floppy, always messy dirty blonde hair, and black tips, because he's convinced he's a hipster. Strong arms that keep me upright when I feel like falling apart.

Has a normal family, I've met his mom once, she invited me and my parents over for dinner. She honestly thought Ryan and I were dating. But of course I wouldn't tell my parents someone wanted to meet them, so I went over, and said they were out.

And finally is one of the Outcasts, _Willow Capulet_, yes, like the Capulet in Romeo and Juliet, thanks for asking. She's in the Drama Club, the Marching Band, on the basketball team, and get high honors. Too many categories, not enough friends in one place.

We met when I was eating my lunch outside by a tree on the commons, and she was on her way to an AP class, when I gave her an apple, as she looked starving. And so, we became lunch time friends.

* * *

><p>Entering a school, you can almost feel the depression and anxiety hanging over kids in the halls. I would, except they all shy away from the crazy girl.<p>

My locker is near the the middle of the school. Unfortunately, this also means that I get pushed around a lot.

And that was how I ended up getting knocked out and landed myself in the nurse's before second period.


End file.
